


If You're Here

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm here,'' Stargirl said as she smiled near her stepfather's grave.





	If You're Here

I never created Stargirl.

''I'm here,'' Stargirl said as she smiled near her stepfather's grave and remembered the exact words whenever she arrived to help him battle villains.

THE END


End file.
